MAGIA Y BATALLA
by mimichanMC
Summary: un fic con mi amiga Rakane chan una gran escritora, en esta pagina también hay un poco de su trabajo, por favor leelo de verdad te vas a divertir.


_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hacemos esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no incurrimos en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí_ _vamos_.

_**´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´**_

_**"MAGIA Y BATALLA"**_

_**Por Rakane y Mimi Chan´**_

**_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_**

_Capitulo 1: Nuevas Llegadas._

Hacia un tranquilo día en Nerima, las cosas en cada lugar en el pueblo parecían de lo más normal. Bueno en la normalidad habitual que se respiraba en Nerima. En la escuela los estudiantes aparentaban estudiar, en las calles se hacían negocios, en las casas se hacia limpieza y se pensaba que hacer de comer. Un lugar normal como todo el mundo, si no estuviéramos hablando de Nerima, donde en la escuela; el aparentar estudiar era algún chico queriendo hacer un hechizo mágico contra otro, las clases de ciencia pensando en hacer minas explosivas para acabar... con el mismo chico, la clase de deportes defendiéndose de un pervertido. En las calles los negocios eran en algún restaurante con el nombre de un gato de por medio un pato repartiendo platos en las mesas, algún hechicero esporádico vendiendo hechizos de amor a cierta chica de cabello púrpura, y alguna otra que vendía fotos de dos chicas en particular aprovechando el descanso de la escuela después de haber sobornado al prefecto y la dejara salir. Y en las casa, hablando en particular el dojo Tendo, una dulce chica de 19 años pensaba en cuantas personas podrían cenar hoy en casa, algún chico perdido con banda en la cabeza, algunas de las amigas de del joven artista de la casa como Shampoo, o la dulce vendedora de okonomiyaki que siempre le sonreía a Ranma- kun, mientras limpiaba de el piso, del agua fría que había sido caliente antes de que su hermanita y su prometido salieran de casa mientras su papá y su tío jugaban al Shogi. Sí, ese era un día normal en Nerima.

Pero, como siempre en Nerima todo lo que parecía que tenia un cause normal, algo pasaba. En aquella ocasión, en las afueras del pueblo, había una chica que estaba parada sobre la nieve, viendo el nevado paisaje junto al letrero, que decía que Nerima solo quedaba a 10 Km. La chica venía con un raído abrigo azul marino, sobre de su espalda se veía un largo cabello castaño con una pequeña trenza a un lado de la cual colgaba una pluma blanca, traía a su espalda también una bolsa de viaje enorme donde sobresalía un paraguas rojo y varios papiros en una bolsa de los cuales sobresalía solo una punta.

.- Este ha sido un viaje muy largo. – dijo la chica, dejando que el aire frío, la barriera por completo – debo buscarlo, me pregunto si seguirá aquí, si no lo encuentro puedo morirme de frío- dijo y sonrió recordadnos al dulce chico que había estado con ella desde su infancia – espero que este bien.

Camino hacia adentro del pueblo, buscando con la mirada, lo conocía muy bien, a pesar de que ya tenía algunos años sin verlo, lo extrañaba mucho, escuchar su tímida risa se había vuelto un habito, y como la ayudaba cada vez que ella tenía problemas, ver su temperamento subir en ocasiones, también por motivos a veces sin mucha importancia, en fin muchas cosas que ella echaba de menos, pero aun lo conocía lo suficiente que pronto lo vería en algún tejado en medio de una pelea. Si él aun seguía en Nerima. Pero si él estaba convencido a cumplir con ese compromiso de honor él seguro seguiría en Nerima. Podía buscarlo por otros métodos pero no quería llamar la atención de nadie, era mejor buscarlo "normalmente".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las afueras de Nerima, especialmente, en el bosque que la circundaba, venía caminando, con paso cansado, un muchacho de pañoleta en su cabeza, que traía una enorme mochila a su espalda.

.- Debo de estar cerca de Nerima... o eso espero... – el chico, lanzó un suspiro de fatiga, mientras que continuaba con su camino hacia Nerima... salvo que lo hizo en dirección contraria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por el bosque, una chica, caminaba con pasos ligeros, sin apuro aparente. Sus ropajes, los cuales, consistían en un atuendo, al estilo samurai, donde el dogi es de un color púrpura, los pantalones son de color blanco, en sus pies, llevaba los calcetines característicos, también de color púrpura, calzaba las sandalias, también características del estilo oriental.

.- Estoy en mi tramo final.- dijo para sí, mientras se detenía, en lo alto de una maceta. El viento, jugó con su cabello, castaño con matices rojizos, los cuales están recogidos en una coleta alta, con un lazo azul, dándole un toque femenino, a aquel masculino atuendo.- pronto, estaré en Nerima.- una sonrisa, surcó los finos labios de la chica.- espero que estés ahí.- dio medio giro, para continuar con su camino, donde la luz solar, ilumino el cinto de la chica, en el cual, iba una espada samurai en su funda, y un boken, haciéndole compañía, en su lado izquierdo.

La chica continuo caminando, a paso ligero, hasta que un sonido en su estomago, detuvo su camino.

.- ¡Bien! Es tiempo de detener mi camino.- busco con su vista, hasta que hallo un claro, se dirigió a él, y saco de su bolso, que estaba al otro lado de su cintura, una sopa instantánea, una cantimplora con agua, una tetera, y una cocinilla. Prendió el fuego, y sentada a lo indio, observó como el agua comenzaba a hervir.- no sé como mi antepasado, sobrevivió sin esto.- dijo viendo sus alimentos.

Miraba, con impaciencia, el espectáculo, del agua que no terminada de hervir, hasta que unos ruidos, de carrera, de unos animales salvajes, lo dedujo por los ruidos, la sacaron de su espectáculo.

.- No pensé que hubiera animales salvajes.

.- Cuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkk.- fue el sonido que escuchó, advirtiéndole, que la masa, aparecería por su izquierda, se preparó, tocando su boken, con su mano izquierda, por si los animales, se lanzaban contra ella.

La chica, está alerta, ya que a cualquier segundo aparecerá el animal que no dejaba de chillar, con miedo al parecer.

.- CUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

Por unos matorrales, que se encontraban a su derecha, apareció en pequeño cerdo negro, quien corría desesperado, ya que tras él, aparecieron unos tres lobos hambrientos.

.- ¡Hey¡abusivos!.- la muchacha, salió tras los tres lobos, alcanzando una velocidad increíble, aún con su mano en su boken, lista para sacarlo en cualquier minuto.

El pequeño cerdito, corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas patas le daban, a una velocidad, bastante superior a un cerdo normal, pudo observar la chica en su carrera. Pero para mal suerte del animal, llegó a un lugar, donde el paso se le cerraba, quedando a merced, de los hambrientos lobos.

.- No, eso si que no.- la muchacha, dobló su velocidad, colocándose delante del cerdito, que quedó asombrado, ante la habilidad de la chica.- si quieren pelear, aquí estoy.

Los lobos, miraron sin entender a la chica, que tomaba una posición batto, lista para tomar su boken, pero no por eso los animales, dejaron de mostrarse furiosos y hambrientos, sobre todo, hambrientos.

Uno de los lobos, el que se encontraba a la derecha de la chica, se lanzó contra la misma, quien saco su boken, a sólo unos momentos de que el animal, chocará con ella, propinándole, un golpe, que mando al lobo contra un árbol cercano. Los otros animales, también se lanzaron contra la chica.

.- "Esa chica, es realmente buena".- pensaba Ryoga, mientras observaba, como la chica golpeaba limpiamente a los animales con su boken.- "Realmente buena".- Ryoga, observa con admiración, los movimientos certeros de la chica samurai, la denomino así, por sus vestimentas.

.- Eso es todo.- la dulce voz de la chica, sacó de su admiración a Ryoga, quien observo a sus enemigos, inconscientes.

.- "¿cómo fue que hizo eso?".- pensó el animalito, al notar que no tardó ni cinco minutos en derrotarlos, algo que el podía superar... claro en su apariencia de hombre...

.- Bien, amigo, estás a salvo.- le dijo sonriendo, mientras se agachaba, para mirar de cerca al cerdito.

.- "sus ojos son muy lindos".- pensó mirando directamente, a aquellos ojos violeta que lo miraban sonriente y con ternura.

.- Ven aquí.- la chica tomó al cerdito, y lo acercó a su pecho.- uy! Pareciera que te hubieras sonrojado.- le sonrió divertida. Ryoga se sonrojó más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma caminaba sobre la valla, con sus manos tras su cabeza, Akane caminaba a su lado, salvo que lo hacia en la acera. Ambos volvían a casa, luego de un día agotador en al escuela, por no decir aburrido.

.- Hace mucho frío¿no crees?.- le preguntó Akane, mientras lo miraba detenerse, ella hizo lo mismo.

.- Estoy de acuerdo... te gustaría ir por un café.- dijo sonrojándose, un poco.

.- Me estás invitando?.- pregunto algo incrédula, la chica.

.- "cómo decirle que sí"... piensas lo que quieras.- Ranma continuo caminado por la valla. Después de unos pasos, se volteo.- vienes o no.- dijo mirándola.

.- Sí.- Akane sonrió, y comenzó a caminar.

.- "Me encanta esa sonrisa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P-chan, observa la tranquilidad de la muchacha, quien espera a que el agua hirviera. Agua caliente, sin duda era algo que p-chan necesitaba, ya que por una extraña razón, quería presentarse como hombre frente a ella.

.- Creo que el agua está lista.- la chica, dejo con cuidado, la katana que sostenía en su mano derecha, erguida, en el suelo.- te daré algo de mi comida. Espero que la sopa de fideos te guste.- le volvió a sonreír. Ryoga, sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas.

La muchacha de largos cabellos castaños rojizos, se levanto para revisar el estado de ebullición del agua, y en el momento en que iba a levantar la tapa de la tetera, su sonriente rostro, cambió a uno de terror. La chica, se devolvió con rapidez, tomando su boken con rapidez. Ryoga miraba con asombro el extraño comportamiento de la chica, quien blandió su espada con la tetera, más bien, por encima de ella. Los excelentes movimientos, de los que estaba admirado Ryoga, habían desaparecido, para dar paso a unos movimientos, rápidos, pero torpes, y todo por un pequeño arácnido. La muchacha continúo su lucha con la tetera, por lo que está cedió a los ataques, cayendo su contenido sobre el fuego y sobre p-chan, quien se transformó en Ryoga, por supuesto, y la araña continuo su camino, por el bosque. El rostro de la chica, pasó del terror al asombro, y lo único que atino ha hacer, fue apuntar a Ryoga con su dedo índice.

.- Es... este... lo puedo explicar.- dijo avergonzado, moviendo sus brazos por culpabilidad.

.- Estás... desnudo.- dijo visiblemente sonrojada, para luego desviar la mirada, no sin antes mirarlo por última vez.

.- Lo siento.- avergonzado a no más poder, el chico, se escondió tras unos matorrales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica de cabello largo y gabardina había llegado finalmente al pueblo de Nerima a primera apariencia parecía un pueblo agradable de alguna manera gracias a las cartas de la persona que había estado buscando podía reconocerlo, claro que no se dejo guiar por ello, o se metería en problemas. Pensó un momento en ese detalle de su querido amigo y dejo escapar una risa para si misma.

.- vaya que ha sido largo el camino, dijo quitándose la gabardina después de dejar su mochila en el piso, apareció así una chica de no mas de 17 años, tenía un bonito cuerpo de líneas bien definidas y vestía un atuendo chino de pantalones cortos y blusa sin mangas blancos, ambos con un detalle de una rosa bordada justo en el final de la pierna derecha y la parte baja de la blusa, el blanco le sentaba muy bien con su cabello castaño y sus ojos café – estoy mojada donde podré limpiarme. – su olfato hallo un rastro de alimento y lo siguió- bueno ya se.

La chica tomo su mochila y camino hacia un restaurante, de haber estado hay un segundo más hubiera visto a una chica de cabello rojo y una de cabello púrpura en una interesante carrera mientras una última los seguía gritando maldiciones para la primera.

.- muy buen día – dijo la chica en cuanto entro al restaurante y vio en la parrilla a una chica que apenas se ponía una banda con diferentes espátulas.

.- Buen día – dijo Ukyou para la chica que vio entrar con un abrigo que colgó en una percha que estaba en la entrada y una mochila enorme. – que deseas comer

.- Un okonomiyaki de camarón.

.- En un segundo. – Ukyou dispuso los materiales en la parrilla y comenzó hacer el okonomiyaki, volteo a ver a la chica y la sorprendió mirándola atentamente.

.- Eres muy buena Ukyou.

.- Me conoces? – dijo Ukyou al no poder reconocer a la chica que la llamaba ya por su nombre

.- Solo por tu nombre es la primera ves que te veo – dijo con sus ojos marrones mirándola fijo. Esa chica tenía una esencia especial en sus ojos que dejo a Ukyou como paralizada por un minuto, eran brillantes y sencillos, pero al tiempo, eran atrayentes y dominantes, no podía despegar su mirada de ella, solo un aroma la hizo reaccionar, vio entonces a la chica que tomaba algo de su pecho y que levantaba el okonomiyaki de la parilla con facilidad – un segundo mas y se hubiera quemado.

.- Quien eres? – dijo mientras veía a la chica engullir el okonomiyaki de una forma que solo una chica con mucha pero mucha hambre podía hacer.

.- Cierto no te he dicho mi nombre – dijo terminado su ultimo bocado.

En ese momento dos chicos con uniforme del Furinkan llegaron al restaurante distrayendo a Ukyou, cuando volteo de nuevo a la recién llegada estaba parada frente a su abrigo.

.- esto está estropeado – dijo la ver la tela mojada – si me lo pongo así pescare un resfriado – la chica junto sus manos y froto las palmas en forma circular y mirando como examinando que tan mojado estaba, despego las palmas y dijo – **_Kiiroi_**– de sus manos salieron como pequeñas esferas color amarillo que se acercaron al abrigo que por un segundo pareció quemarse en los hombros, después desapareció. La chica lo tomo y lo examino, estaba seco. – listo, lo puso en su mochila y la cerro.

Quizás si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida, Ukyou hubiera preguntado por esa conocida sombrilla roja en la cima de la mochila. La chica se la puso en los hombros y salía del restauran

.- que fue eso? – fue lo primero que atino a decir.

.- Eso – dijo como si hubiera sido la cosa mas normal – solo es Kiiroi, amarillo, es básico. – dijo y salió del restaurante gritando desde la calle – 500 yenes cierto.

.- 500 yenes? – dijo y miro en el lugar en el que ella había estado, estaba segura de que un segundo antes no había nada hay. Se movió rápido saltando de la parrilla y vio la calle no había nadie – quien podría ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo la chica de cabello rojo y su acompañante de cabellos azulados llegaba a casa, ambas molestas como era costumbre y discutiendo.

.- por que siempre me culpas, Akane. – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza tenía algunos chichones hay.

.- Porque tienes la culpa, seguro tú sabias que shampoo estaría hay, por eso me llevaste justo a ese lugar, sólo querías jugarme una broma pesada y esperas que no me moleste.

.- No es cierto, tú crees que yo estoy loco, para que querría llevarte con Shampoo, sí ya sé como reaccionas.

.- Nada, no te creo – dijo aventándole la mochila en el rostro y subiendo las escaleras.

.- Akane, que mal carácter tienes.

Ranma puso la mochila en las escaleras y subió directo al baño "niña boba, por primera vez había una iniciativa de mi parte y por una error lo hechas todo a perder".

Bueno lo que había pasado es que al llegar a la cafetería por su café una linda chinita iba saliendo de hay y…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ranma y Akane caminan juntos por la acera a la cafetería, iban algo nerviosos, sobre todo él, por dentro él esperaba que ella entendiera que sí había sido una invitación, quizá, con un poco de suerte, sólo podrían sentarse con el café en el parque, mientras el viento mecía el cabello de ella y lo pudiera mirar un sólo segundo con sus hermosos ojos marrones y le dedicara esa sonrisa que lo mataba...

.- nihao Ranma – una chica salía del mismo lugar al que iban abrazándolo como era ya su costumbre. Ranma para sus adentros solo pensó "pero claro yo nunca tengo suerte" – Ranma alcanzar a shampoo, shampoo quedarse a café, si tu invitar airen.

.- Shampoo..que haces aquí – dijo el chico mientras sentía fría la espalda, la chica traía algo frió

.- Shampoo venir por hielo, abuela mandarla, abuela preparar Sushi en la tarde para clientes, venir a comer sushi con shampoo si – dijo apretando su abrazo.

.- Shampoo suéltame – la sensación fría lo siguió recorriendo hasta que era tarde, el hielo derretido había bañado la espalda de Ranma y causado su transformación, solo cuando su cuerpo fue mas pequeño pudo safarse del abrazo de shampoo.

.- Airen – dijo la chica que soltó la bolsa semivacía – shampoo venir después por más hielo, a hora jugar con airen – dijo mientras corría por la calle tras la pelirroja – airen esperar a shampoo.

.- ... - Akane había quedado hay un minuto haciendo conjeturas…conjeturas erradas por cierto – Ranma! – grito.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así había empezado la carrera que duro un buen rato por todas las calles de Nerima, hasta que la abuela de shampoo la encontró y la reprendió por el hielo. Akane recordaba que había pasado por donde Ukyou y que vio un abrigo y una mochila como la de Ryouga. Volteo a ver a su prometido tirado en el piso junto a ella, después de su baño y su disculpa.

.- ¿Ranma?.- Akane, llamó a su prometido, que está acostado sobre su costado, leyendo un manga, que tenía en el suelo.

.- Uhmm.- fue la corta respuesta del chico, que continuo con su lectura.

.- No crees que Ryouga ya debería estar aquí.- le preguntó, para luego absorber, algo de té.

.- No, ha pasado una semana, desde que llegó la carta del reto. Él siempre tarda dos.- le respondió mientras, le daba vuelta a la página.

.- Tienes razón.- y Akane continuo tomando su té, tranquilamente, al igual que Ranma, quien leía su manga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Así que caíste en las pozas de Jusenkio.- Ryoga asintió, ahora cubierto con una de las toallas de la chica, dejando un tazón de fideos, que la chica compartió con él.- bien, ahora vamos en busca de tus cosas.- la muchacha, tomó todas sus cosas, y se dirigió hacia el lugar por donde apareció Ryoga.- por aquí apareciste, así que en esa dirección tienen que estar tus pertenencias.- le dijo, mientras, guardaba en su cinto, la katana, que trataba con mucha delicadeza.

.- Muchas gracias... "no puedo llamarla chica samurai" ¿eh¿cuál es tu nombre?.

.- Es cierto, no te lo he dicho.- ella se volteo, hasta donde estaba él, mirándolo de frente.- mi nombre es Ryoko Himura, mucho gusto.- al decir esto la chica, se inclinó.

.- El gusto es mío.- le dijo sonriendo, mientras observaba como ella volvía a su posición original.- y mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki.- fue el turno del chico perdido de inclinarse.

.- Eh Ryoga... estás desnudo, otra vez.- la chica, se volteo hacia la dirección en donde apareció p-chan, momento que aprovechó Ryoga para taparse, una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Así que también te diriges a Nerima.- Ryoga, ya vestido camina junto a la chica, que en ese momento asentía con su cabeza.- es extraño, yo también voy para allá.- le sonrió.

.- ¡Que coincidencia¡Que bien, así tendré compañía en mi viaje!.- ella le sonrió feliz.- dime¿qué vas a hacer allá?.- ella mantenía su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de su katana.

.- Pues... visitar a unos amigos...

Ryoga dejó de mirar a la chica, para centrar su mirada en el horizonte, para preguntarse, el por qué de su mentira a Ryoko, no es que no le tuviera confianza, puesto que le había hablado sobre su maldición, algo que no le contaba a muchos, pero no le hubiera gustado confesarle, que iba a Nerima para pelear el amor de Akane, con Ranma.

.- Ryoga, el camino es por aquí.- la voz y la mano de Ryoko en su mano derecha, lo hizo detener sus cavilaciones y su camino.

.- Eh... claro.- algo sonrojado, se dejó guiar por la chica, que aún no soltaba su mano.

.- "que suerte! Encontrarme con un chico muy guapo en mi viaje... sólo espero que lo de Ranma resulte muy bien".- con una sonrisa satisfecha, siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma lanza una patada en el aire, seguido de un puñetazo, la respiración agitada, de su boca salía vapor, esto por el frío que se extendía por el Dojo. Ciertamente al chico no le gustaba entrenar en el Dojo en pleno invierno y menos con esa gran nevaba, pero sus movimientos le proporcionaban calor.

El chico tomó su toalla del suelo, secándose el sudor de su frente, desde que llegó la carta de Ryoga, Ranma ha estado entrenado por las tardes, aunque no lo quería admitir está preocupado, ya que en una parte de la carta retadora, le decía que iba para la batalla final entre ellos, por el amor de Akane, obviamente, está parte no se la mostró a la chica. Le preocupaba a Ranma, puesto que él sabía que el chico perdido, se había ido a entrenar hace seis meses, cosa que favorece a Ryoga.

.- Pero eso no quiere decir que sea mejor que yo.- el orgullo de Ranma afloró.

.- ¿quién no es mejor que tú?.- Akane está parada en la puerta del dojo, sosteniendo una bandeja, en ella había una taza de té y unos dulces.

.- Todos.- dijo Ranma, engreídamente, poniéndose su camisa china y encima de ella una sudadera con capucha.

.- Ególatra.- la chica dijo resignada, mientras que entraba al dojo.- te traje esto, para que te calientes un poco, esta noche hace mucho frío.- ella se sentó en la duela, dejando con cuidado la bandeja sobre ella, tomó la taza y se la ofreció al chico, que la tomó gustoso.

.- Gracias.- dijo cuando recibió la taza.

Akane se iba a poner en pie, pero la mano de Ranma sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

.- ¿Dónde vas?.

.- Me voy, para no molestarte.- le respondió, viendo la mano de Ranma sobre su muñeca. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.- Quién dijo que me molestas.- Ranma bebió un sorbo de su té, aún manteniendo su mano en ese lugar.- "aún no puedo creer, que no me mandará a volar".- el chico sonrió, siendo ocultada por la taza.- no me gusta tomar té solo.- agregó dejando la taza sobre la bandeja.

.- Bien.- dijo sonrojada y tímidamente, o más bien, sin creer la actitud de su prometido.- "creo que Ranma está madurando".

.- Akane sírvete un poco de té.

.- Pero si hay sólo una taza.

.- Toma de la mía.

Akane abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida¿Ranma siendo amable¿Compartiendo la comida? Sí, simplemente el chico ha cambiado.

.- Anda, sírvete.- le ofreció sonriendo, agradecido de no decir estupideces, y de no haber tenido interrupciones.

.- Lo haré, si me sueltas.- le dijo sonrojada, ya que el chico aún la mantenía sujeta.

.- Lo siento.- Ranma la soltó a regañadientes, pero sonrojado.

Así, Akane tomó la taza de Ranma y bebió de él, mientras que él abría un dulce y se lo ofrecía, la chica lo tomó sonriente, y esperó a que el chico abriera el suyo, para que al mismo tiempo, lo comieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoko está parada en la entrada de la, ahora oscura, cuidad de Nerima, abrazándose a sí misma, por el crudo frío que hace está noche, pero eso no le importa, ha llegado a su destino, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo y así hacer valerse. Sumida en sus pensamientos, fue cuando sintió que algo era posado sobre sus hombros, giró su cabeza encontrándose con un sonriente Ryoga, que la abrazaba mientras le ponía su abrigo azul marino.

.- Gracias.- dijo tímidamente, mientras sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas.- pero tendrás frío.- Ryoko lo miró preocupada.

.- No te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo manteniendo su brazo en los hombros de la chica, agradeciendo que el viento comenzara a soplar tan fuerte, así tenía la excusa de poner su brazo ahí, para evitar que el abrigo cayera.

.- Nerima.- Ryoko, olvidándose del nerviosismo que sentía, se sentía satisfecha consigo misma.- "Sólo un paso más".- el viento sopló con fuerza, moviendo sus cabezos castaños rojizos.

.- Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para dormir. Yo sé de un buen lugar.- con su brazo en los hombros de Himura, la condujo en dirección al parque...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Nerima – dijo la chica frente a la fogata en esa especie de parque esperando que nadie llegara a arrestarla por estar hay y prender fuego en vía publica (bueno en México si lo harían ) mientras veía en agua en la tetera calentarse y los paquetes de sopa instantánea estaban en el piso – espero que él siga aquí, no quisiera haber hecho este viaje tan largo para nada… donde estarás.

No muy lejos oyó pasos pero era muy tarde decidió que no quería investigar, puso su sopa a cocer mientras levantaba la tienda y pensaba en cenar y dormir…

Así esas recién llegadas entraron a Nerima, buscando y al día siguiente en un pueblo tan pequeño si tenían suerte encontrarían.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Fin Capitulo 1._

Rakane: me siento tan feliz de poder de hacer fic con mi amiga Mimi-chan, y que éste saliera, tan entretenido.

_Mimi-chan: yo también estoy muy contenta que después de muuuuucho tiempo por fin pudiéramos sacar bien el primer capitulo, auguro una serie muy divertida por favor no se la pierdan._

_Rakane: espero que les guste mucho. _

_Mimi-chan: bueno nos despedimos ya saben para cualquier comentario o crítica menos virus por favor escríbannos _

_**si por favor dejenos un review querems saber si les gusta la historia**._

_Rakane y Mimi-chan _


End file.
